L'homme de ses rêves
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Elle ne supporte plus son insouciance, ses gamineries. Pour elle, il va accepter de changer, pour devenir l'homme de ses rêves. Mais à quel prix? C'est ma première romance et c'est du LuNa.


_Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs (ou re-bonjour pour les lecteurs de _Far West_). Alors voilà, j'aime bien tenter de nouveaux styles ou sujets de temps en temps (défi personnel en quelque sorte). Et je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais tenté d'écrire une romance (il y en a un peu dans mes fics mais c'est assez anecdotique, en tout cas ça n'est pas le sujet principal). Il y a une bonne raison à cela, c'est que je ne suis pas fan de la romance, encore moins de la guimauve._

_Mais bon, comme il faut savoir se mettre en danger dans la vie, sinon on ne progresse pas, je me lance pour un one-shot consacré à Luffy et Nami (bah oui, on se refait pas^^). Je vous préviens, pas de lemon ici, ni rien de bien méchant, je laisse les descriptions d'ébats passionnés à ceux qui sont à l'aise dans ce registre. _

_Alors voilà, un LuNa, mon premier vrai LuNa. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'espère toujours m'améliorer et c'est grâce à vos retours que je peux le faire._

_En espérant ne pas avoir trop « gnangnantisé » (c'est ma principale crainte). Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Techniquement cette histoire fait suite à « Ce que pensent les hommes », l'un des chapitres de mon recueil d'OS _Choses étranges_. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier pour comprendre._

_Ps2 : Les personnages de _One Piece_ sont évidemment à maître Oda le très grand, et la sorcière m'a été inspirée par le personnage de Nounou Ogg de Terry Pratchett (_Les Annales du Disque-monde_)._

* * *

**L'homme de ses rêves**

La petite ville côtière, très commerçante, bruissait des cris des marchands, des rires des enfants et des discussions des parents qui cheminaient dans les petites rues pavées, au milieu des étals. Partout ce n'était que sourire, musique, et joie de vivre. Partout… sauf autour de Luffy.

Le jeune homme avançait comme un automate, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil autour de lui, entouré d'une aura sombre. Les gens qu'il bousculait se sentaient soudain déprimés et mélancoliques, sans comprendre pourquoi. Son chapeau rabattu sur les yeux, il faisait peine à voir.

A quelques pas derrière lui, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji s'interrogeaient.

- Il est franchement bizarre…

- C'est presqu'inquiétant, en fait.

- Vous savez qu'il n'a pas prononcé une parole depuis qu'on a débarqués ? Même pas un « Wouhouh une île » ou « De la viande ». Rien.

- Ouais, et là il n'a même pas jeté un regard sur les étals de nourriture. Il ne bave même pas en sentant l'odeur du poulet qui vient de la rôtisserie.

- Il est… éteint.

Les trois nakamas échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas le Luffy qu'ils connaissaient, il devait avoir un problème.

- Ce matin il allait bien, réfléchit Usopp. En fait je crois qu'il est comme ça seulement depuis qu'on a débarqués.

- Ouais, il a dû se passer quelque chose, renchérit Zoro, songeur.

- A part le petit accrochage qu'il a eu avec Nami, il n'y a rien eu du tout, dit Sanji.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama le sniper en se frappant le front. Il s'est fait engueuler par Nami juste avant qu'on accoste. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait, mais ça avait l'air sérieux.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait engueuler par la mégère, répondit Zoro en haussant les épaules. Et ce sera pas la dernière.

- Comment tu as appelé la femme de ma vie, toi ? réagit soudain Sanji.

- Mais là elle a été dure, intervint Usopp qui était persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'explication à l'étrange attitude de son capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? demanda le cuisinier, curieux.

- Laisse-moi me souvenir… Hum : « Tu es impossible, cria-t-il soudain dans une parfaite imitation de la voix de Nami. Incontrôlable, ingérable. J'en peux plus ! A part bâfrer comme un cochon et nous attirer des problèmes, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ! Tu ne fais jamais attention aux autres !

Il ne prêta pas attention aux passants qui s'étaient retournés pour l'observer, surpris.

- Tu n'as aucun sens des responsabilités ! continua-t-il. Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te conduire comme un môme ? Il serait temps que tu deviennes un homme, un vrai ! » Hum… Voilà, conclut-il en reprenant sa voix habituelle.

Les trois pirates restèrent silencieux un moment en observant leur capitaine qui déambulait au milieu des étals, comme une âme en peine.

- Bah elle n'a pas vraiment tort pour une fois, dit finalement Zoro en se grattant la tête.

- C'est peut-être ça le problème, fit remarquer Usopp.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah si l'un de nous lui avait dit ça, ça l'aurait sûrement fait marrer. Mais là, c'est Nami…

Zoro haussa les épaules alors que Sanji cherchait à comprendre ce que le sniper voulait dire par là, et ils rejoignirent leur nakama. Ils allaient quitter la route quand un « psttt » rien moins que discret les arrêta. Ils regardèrent tous les quatre autour d'eux, cherchant d'où ça venait. Mais ils ne virent rien. Mais le « psttt » recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois.

- Oh mais vous êtes bouchés ? grogna finalement quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et, baissant les yeux, ils aperçurent une petite vieille ridée comme une vieille pomme assise devant une petite table. La vieille était entièrement vêtue de noir et portait un étrange chapeau à fleurs ainsi que des bottines rouges. Près d'elle, un chat auquel il manquait un œil et une oreille, et qui semblait l'incarnation même du sadisme et de la cruauté, jouait avec une pauvre petite souris terrorisée.

- Alors les jeunes, on se promène ? lança-t-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait avenant, mais qui était plutôt effrayant.

- Euh… Ou-ui, répondit prudemment Usopp. Voilà, donc…

- Tu nous veux quoi, grand-mère ? demanda Zoro.

- Grand-mère ? s'étrangla la vieille. Spèce de p'tit con, va…

- Hey love-sourcil, murmura le sabreur à son nakama, c'est pas toi qui trouve que toutes les femmes sont belles ? Tu veux pas la courtiser celle-ci ?

Le cuisinier observa la vieille qui lui lança un regard aguicheur et un sourire coquin. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, lui, c'était son sourire édenté et son œil gauche qui clignait de manière incontrôlable.

- Euh… Nan, merci, ça va bien, répondit-il à son nakama qui se marrait comme une baleine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda soudain Luffy qui s'ennuyait.

- T'aider petit, tout simplement.

- Hum… Je crois pas qu'on soit intéressés, répondit Usopp en lançant un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers les fioles poussiéreuses qui encombraient la petite table.

- Toi le Long-pif je peux rien pour toi, c'est vrai, le courage ça se fabrique pas, on l'a ou pas. Et pour les deux autres je peux rien non plus. Toi si tu dois devenir le meilleur épéiste, tu devras te démerder tout seul. Et toi…, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sanji. Bah, ma foi, si t'avais été gentil j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider à trouver tes poiscailles, mais puisque t'es pas sensible à mon charme exotique, tu peux aller te faire voir.

Les pirates la contemplaient, abasourdis, la mâchoire par terre. Sanji en avait même laissé tomber sa cigarette.

- Vous-vous-vous êtes…

- Une sorcière mon gars, lança la vieille à Usopp, satisfaite de voir ses genoux qui tremblaient.

- Argh ! Elle va nous changer en crapauds ! Ou pire ! glapit le sniper.

- Meuh non, c'est passé de mode ça. Et puis je suis pas là pour ça, je viens filer un coup de main à celui au chapeau de paille.

- Moi ? demanda Luffy, surpris.

- Nan, l'autre pirate avec un chapeau de paille, juste derrière, répondit la vieille, sarcastique.

- Ah bon ? Il est où ? s'étonna le jeune homme en se retournant.

- C'est pas gagné…

La vieille sorcière soupira. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour se genre de choses.

- Bon si vous êtes pas intéressés passez votre chemin, lança-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

- Non, non, attendez ! Vous avez des informations sur le One Piece ? demanda Usopp, un peu rassuré.

- Le One Piece ? Aucune.

- Mais alors…

- Cette vieille peau se fout de nous, gronda Zoro en posant une main sur son sabre.

- Vieille peau ? glapit la sorcière.

- Madame, intervint Sanji avec un sourire. Si vous ne savez rien sur le One Piece, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez aider notre ami.

- C'est pas le One Piece qui l'intéresse le plus pour l'instant, lança la vieille. Je me trompe ?

Luffy ne répondit pas mais il s'empourpra et se gratta la tête, gêné.

- De quoi ?

- Alors on a des problèmes avec une jeune fille ? susurra la sorcière avec un regard coquin. T'es pourtant bien mignon… J'en ferais bien mon quatre-heures moi, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour que Luffy pâlisse.

- Comment vous pourriez m'aider ? demanda-t-il quand même. Avec une formule magique ? Un sort ?

- Pas exactement… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la demoiselle ?

- Et bien…

Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même et son visage s'assombrit.

- Elle trouve que je suis incontrôlable, que je ne fais pas attention aux autres, que je prends que de mauvaises décisions, que je ne pense qu'à manger et m'amuser et que je ne prends pas mes responsabilités de capitaine.

- Et ?

- Bah… Elle dit qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de me conduire en gamin insouciant.

- Est-ce qu'elle a tort ? demanda encore la vieille avec un sourire.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Luffy, de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors la solution est simple, il faut que tu changes.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard ennuyé. Si c'était ça son coup de main…

- J'ai bien essayé, répondit-il. Je voudrais bien devenir plus adulte, et tout, mais j'y arrive pas.

- Tu voudrais être comme elle le veut en fait ? L'homme dont elle rêve ?

- Ouais, exactement ! s'exclama le capitaine. Il faut que je devienne un homme, un vrai !

Il se rendit compte à ce moment là que ses nakamas étaient étrangement silencieux et se tourna vers eux.

- Les gars…

- T'es amoureux de Nami ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

- Hein ? Bah… Ouais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ca pose un problème ?

- Chacun ses gouts, répondit Zoro avec une grimace dégoutée.

- C'est trop mignon, susurra Usopp d'un air rêveur.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour toucher un seul cheveu de Nami-swan, rugit Sanji.

- Arrête un peu ton cirque, t'as aucune chance avec elle, dit le sniper en se retournant. Tandis que Luffy, lui…

- Et puis il reste Robin, ajouta Zoro.

- C'est pas faux, répondit le cuisinier en réfléchissant. Oh ma Robin-chwan adorée, reine des glaces et si mystérieuse ! C'est bon Luffy, je te donne la permission de courtiser Nami-swan…

- Comme s'il avait besoin de ta permission, blaireau, marmonna le sabreur alors que Luffy haussait les épaules.

Le capitaine se retourna vers la vieille femme qui avait sorti de dieu seul sait où un chaudron, deux grenouilles séchées, des choses verdâtres, d'autres blanchâtres, et encore quelques petits trucs de couleur indéfinissable mais qui semblaient avoir passé quelques siècles enterrés au fond de la vase.

- On va commencer, lança-t-elle avant de partir dans un rire caquetant. Quoi ? Il est pas bien mon rire ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'expression perplexe des pirates.

- Comme dire…

- Déconnez pas, le rire et la verrue ce sont deux trucs indispensables dans le métier, je bosse mon ricanement depuis quarante ans et là il me semble que je le tiens bien.

- Bossez-le encore un peu, conseilla Usopp.

- Bon comment ça va se passer ? demanda Luffy qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

La sorcière soupira. Ces jeunes, toujours pressés…

- Je vais te préparer un petit truc qui va te transformer, petit, tu vas devenir l'homme de ses rêves. Et après, la demoiselle ne pourra plus te résister, crois-moi, tu pourras conquérir son cœur en claquant des doigts.

- Mais comment c'est possible, ça ? demanda Zoro.

- Vous allez me dire tout ce qu'il manque à votre ami pour qu'il devienne parfait aux yeux de l'élue de son cœur.

- Ouh là, vous avez combien d'heures devant vous ? lança le cuisinier, hilare.

- Déjà faut que je devienne intelligent, dit Luffy sans tenir compte de la remarque de son nakama.

- Pour ça c'est la grenouille séchée, répondit la vieille en en jetant une dans le chaudron.

- Vous pouvez pas en rajouter une deuxième ? demanda le jeune homme. Parce qu'il paraît que je pars de loin…

Ignorant ses amis morts de rire derrière lui, il réfléchit à la suite.

- T'es pas assez classe, dit soudain Sanji.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui mon vieux, excuse-moi de te dire ça mais le look bermuda-tongs-gilet tout miteux, c'est pas suffisant pour séduire une femme comme Nami.

- De l'élégance donc, comprit la vieille en rajoutant un ingrédient.

- Un truc pour qu'il arrête d'être obsédé par la bouffe, dit Zoro.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai ça.

- Et quelque chose qui le rende séduisant, vous savez, comme cet acteur de théâtre dont elles sont toutes folles, dit Usopp.

- Qui ça ?

- Ah ouais, celui qui est accro au café ?

- Ouais, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Le beau Georges, répondit la vieille en se pâmant. Oh oui… D'accord, reprit-elle en rajoutant un ingrédient. What else ?

- Hum…

- Le plus important, lança soudain la sorcière en rajoutant deux tritons. Il lui faut une grosse…

- Hé oh ! protesta Luffy. Merci bien mais ça va de ce côté-là.

- Une grosse personnalité, reprit la vieille en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé. De quoi t'as cru que je parlais ? Tiens je vais encore rajouter un triton, quand même, faut pas être radin avec ces choses-là… Alors les petits, d'autres idées ?

Une fois lancés, les nakamas de Luffy firent rajouter un nombre incalculable de choses à la sorcière : pour avoir l'haleine fraîche et le poil brillant et soyeux, pour avoir un regard de braise, pour devenir économe (très important avec Nami), pour avoir le sens des responsabilités, pour devenir romantique, etc. Plus la liste s'allongeait et plus Luffy broyait du noir. Il était donc tellement nul à la base ?

Finalement ses amis arrivèrent à court d'inspiration et la potion fut terminée. Le jeune homme l'avala avec une boule au ventre, d'autant plus qu'il y avait encore quelques yeux de tritons qui flottaient ça et là. Ses amis l'observaient, vaguement verts, en se demandant si Luffy allait y survivre.

- C'est pas mauvais, nota-t-il avec un sourire réjoui, provoquant la surprise de la vieille.

- T'es bizarre toi…

- Hey mais je me sens pas du tout différent, protesta Luffy.

- C'est normal, laisse-lui le temps d'agir. Mais dans quelques heures, quand tu retrouveras ton amie, tu verras… Tu ne seras plus le même homme, je te le garanties, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'as un problème avec ton œil grand-mère ? demanda le capitaine avant de se baisser juste à temps pour éviter un coup de louche.

- Le prochain qui m'appelle comme ça je le change en crapaud, et tant pis si l'association des « sorcières modernes » me colle une amende ! cria-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Hum… L'effet ne sera pas permanent, au bout de quelques temps tu redeviendras comme avant. Mais si tu t'y prends pas comme un manche, tu l'auras séduite avant.

- Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda soudain Usopp. Vous voulez qu'on vous paye ?

- Nan… Disons que j'ai un compte à régler avec une certaine personne…

La vieille femme se frotta les mains en disant ça. L'image de la jeune femme pirate, aux cheveux roux, s'imposa à elle. Quand elles s'étaient rencontrées, dans la ville précédente, la navigatrice s'était moquée d'elle, l'accusant d'être un charlatan, de vendre de la camelote. Oh oui, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée…

- Mais quand la demoiselle te sera tombée dans tes bras, passe-le lui le bonjour de Nounou Ogg et demande-lui si c'est de l'arnaque ou pas ? Non mais…

- C'est tout ? insista Usopp, surpris. Vous voulez pas qu'on vous paye, ni rien ?

- Allez gran… euh, madame, ajouta Luffy. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour vous remercier ?

- Et bien…

La vieille hésita mais son regard se posa finalement sur Sanji et une lueur étrange l'éclaira. De la concupiscence, compris le cuisinier en palissant.

- Il se trouve que je suis invitée à une réunion de vieilles copines d'école ce week-end, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Et je pense que ce serait pas mal si j'avais un cavalier…

- Ah oui ? dit Luffy en se tournant vers ses amis. Lequel vous voulez ?

- Hey Luffy ! protestèrent les autres. A quoi tu joues ?

- Tout travail mérite salaire, répondit celui-ci. Oh j'ai l'impression que la potion fait déjà effet !

- C'est le blond que je veux, lança soudain la sorcière. Il est plus classe que vous et il a l'air d'avoir la peau douce et de sentir bon. Et puis j'aime bien son sourcil frisotté, c'est marrant. C'est décidé, je te le garde pour le week-end en échange de la potion.

- Tope-là ! répondit Luffy en scellant leur accord.

- Mais… Luffy ! rugit le cuisinier alors que la vieille se mettait debout et se dirigeait vers lui. Usopp… Zoro !

- C'est peut-être le début d'une belle histoire, susurra la sorcière en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Allez le chevalier servant, dit Zoro, mort de rire. Vas accomplir ton devoir.

- Vous me paierez ça, répondit le blond que la vieille entraînait déjà derrière elle avec une poigne de fer.

- Bah elle laisse son chat et ses…, commença Usopp avant de se rendre compte que la table et le chaudron avaient disparus. Pas mal…

- Je culpabilise un peu pour Sanji, dit soudain Luffy avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Hey, j'ai utilisé le mot « culpabiliser » et je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Ca marche ! On rentre au Merry, ajouta-t-il en oubliant totalement son pauvre nakama sacrifié à l'amour.

**oOo**

Nami soupira et s'essuya le front. Le soleil était brûlant et après une journée à faire les magasins en ville, elle n'en pouvait plus. Robin était dans le même état mais le plus à plaindre était le pauvre Chopper. Déjà peu à l'aise avec ce climat estival, il était en plus littéralement enseveli sous une montagne de paquets et de sacs, et lui était carrément épuisé par cette journée de shopping avec ses nakamas.

- Robin, lança soudain Nami en s'arrêtant devant le Vogue Merry. Pince-moi.

- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle la navigatrice ?

- Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce que les garçons sont arrivés au bateau avant nous ?

L'archéologue, surprise elle aussi, monta la première sur le navire et se rendit compte que Nami avait raison, Usopp et Zoro étaient sur le pont.

- C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, se contenta de dire Robin.

- Moi qui pensais devoir leur courir après dans toute la ville pour les ramener au Merry, ajouta Nami en débarrassant Chopper de son fardeau.

- Mais il y a autre chose de plus étrange, fit remarquer la brune.

La navigatrice et Chopper échangèrent un regard surpris et la regardèrent.

- Notre cuisinier ne nous a pas encore assaillies de ses compliments et de ses démonstrations d'affection.

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclamèrent Nami et Chopper. Même si ça ne me manque pas particulièrement, ajouta la navigatrice. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent plus attentivement leurs nakamas. Usopp et Zoro étaient étranges, tendus, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre en silence mais en échangeant des regards entendus.

- C'est calme, remarqua Robin, songeuse.

- Trop calme, ajouta Nami, carrément soupçonneuse, elle. Pourquoi c'est si calme ?

- On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose, dit Chopper en montrant ses deux amis.

- Attendez… Où est Luffy ? demanda soudain la navigatrice en se tournant vers Zoro et Usopp.

Cette fois-ci les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à sourire. Ils tentaient vainement de se retenir et le résultat ressemblait plus à un rictus mais il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper, ils souriaient. Même Zoro.

- Où est-il ? s'emporta Nami. Il a fait quelque chose ? Encore une connerie ? Mais répondez !

Tout à coup elle s'interrompit et resta immobile, bouche ouverte. Elle venait de sentir une présence écrasante derrière elle, qui semblait prendre toute la place sur la petite caravelle. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Nami tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur mais c'était mission impossible alors qu'elle sentait un regard brûlant posé sur sa nuque et son dos. Elle rougit instantanément, se sentant presque nue sous ce regard. En même temps, elle avait l'impression d'être seule sur le navire, que le propriétaire de ce regard intense ne voyait qu'elle. Elle n'osait même pas se retourner.

- Nami…

Cette voix, elle la connaissait parfaitement et pourtant elle avait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. Cette voix suave, grave mais pas cassée, une vois de velours… Elle se retourna finalement et là elle eut le souffle coupé. Luffy lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre.

C'était Luffy et en même temps ça n'était pas lui. Avait-il toujours eu ce sourire si éclatant et ces yeux si profonds ? Elle pourrait se noyer dans ce regard d'onyx… Avait-il toujours eu les cheveux si brillants ? Ils semblaient si doux qu'elle dut se retenir pour ne pas y plonger les mains. Et sa peau semblait douce, veloutée, elle avait soudain une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser.

Il avait troqué son vieux gilet contre une chemise blanche, simple mais élégante, ouverte sur ses pectoraux qui semblaient ciselés par un maître sculpteur, et remontée au niveau des coudes, dévoilant ses avant-bras, ses poignets et ses mains… Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais ses mains étaient fines, et fortes en même temps. Et elles aussi semblaient tellement douces, elle aurait tout donné pour en sentir la caresse.

Son éternel bermuda avait disparu lui aussi, pour un pantalon noir, simplissime, qu'il avait glissé dans des bottes noires elle aussi. Mais qui le moulait exactement là où il fallait… Nami avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à fumer alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Luffy, lui, sourit un peu plus largement en voyant ça. Avant il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte, il aurait crû qu'elle avait attrapé un coup de soleil. Mais maintenant, il remarquait tout. De sa respiration qui s'était accélérée à la sueur qui perlait sur son front, ou à ses yeux qui cillaient trop rapidement alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas le reluquer ostensiblement. Il décida de pousser son avantage.

Il tendit le bras vers son visage et elle cessa à nouveau de respirer. Le Vogue Merry, leurs nakamas et même l'île sur laquelle ils avaient accosté, tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Luffy lui fit un sourire en coin et toucha son oreille, délicatement.

- Une rose pour la plus belle des femmes, souffla-t-il en faisant apparaître, comme par magie, une magnifique rose rouge.

Sur le pont, les Mugiwaras étaient soufflés.

- C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au capitaine ? murmura Robin.

- C'est une longue histoire. Disons qu'il a changé…

- Tu peux le dire, on dirait qu'il s'est transformé en…, hum, cet acteur génial et terriblement séduisant…

- Georges, répondirent Usopp et Zoro avec une grimace. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Georges ? demanda le sabreur.

- Luffy est devenu l'homme idéal, ajouta l'archéologue avec un sourire.

Le capitaine avait offert sa rose à Nami et venait de lui prendre doucement le bras pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur de la caravelle. La jeune femme était sur un nuage, elle ne touchait plus terre. Est-ce que tous ces reproches qu'elle lui avait faits le matin avaient portés leurs fruits et l'avaient fait réfléchir ? Dire qu'elle avait culpabilisé toute la journée…

- Luffy tu es différent…

- Et est-ce que le changement te plaît ? répondit le jeune homme en la regardant.

- Euh… Oui, c'est juste… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus vraiment toi.

- C'est moi Nami, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais en mieux. Pour être l'homme de tes rêves.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle s'abandonna totalement à son baiser sans plus se poser de question. Sur le pont leurs nakamas avaient la mâchoire par terre.

- Dire que le cuistot est pas là pour voir ça, regretta Zoro.

**oOo**

La soirée passa comme dans un rêve pour Nami. Luffy était… parfait. Non seulement il avait préparé un repas succulent (même s'il n'égalait pas le talent de Sanji), mais il s'était montré un modèle de prévenance avec elle, et il était d'une douceur… Il avait toujours le mot juste pour la faire sourire ou rire, voire même rougir. Il la regardait d'une façon qui, chez n'importe quel autre homme, aurait pu être qualifié de « regard de bovin libidineux ». Mais là c'était un regard tendre et brûlant à la fois, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était la plus belle femme du monde, un regard qui la chamboulait complètement et la mettait dans un état…

- Nami ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, reprenant difficilement le cours de la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Voyant l'air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage de sa navigatrice, le capitaine sourit et se pencha vers elle. Elle sentit alors son parfum, naturel puisqu'il n'en portait jamais. Il sentait incroyablement bon, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui sur le champ.

- Avec Robin, nous parlions de l'importance de connaître l'histoire du monde et des peuples qui nous ont précédés afin de mieux appréhender notre présent, et de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs dans l'avenir. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Euh si…

- Zoro pense que ça ne sert à rien, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire entendu.

- J'ai surtout dit que je m'en foutais royalement, protesta le sabreur en buvant une gorgée de rhum.

- Ca revient au même Zoro, répondit le capitaine en haussant les épaules.

- Ca revient au même Zoro, marmonna l'épéiste en l'imitant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me gonfle…

C'était comme ça depuis le début du repas. Luffy passait avec une facilité déconcertante d'un débat sur la traduction des Ponéglyphes à une discussion sur les propriétés cachées de la salsepareille ou à l'importance du bouddhisme dans le bushido, la voie du guerrier. A chaque fois il avait un avis éclairé, et éclairant, dispensant bons mots et citations comme si c'était naturel pour lui.

- C'est comme voir un papillon sortir de sa chrysalide, murmura Nami en le fixant avec un air d'adoration.

- Je me demande quand même ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il y ait un changement aussi radical, dit Robin, songeuse.

- Pas moi, je m'en fiche totalement, répondit la navigatrice, la tête appuyée sur une main. Il est parfait…

- Nami on ne met pas ses coudes sur la table, lança son capitaine d'un air de reproche.

Prise en faute la jeune femme se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux alors que Robin riait doucement.

- Ca a quand même quelques effets pervers…

La soirée s'acheva finalement et, après avoir fait la vaisselle et le rangement sous les yeux émerveillés des deux jeunes femmes, il prit Nami par la taille et l'entraîna sur le pont. Là, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, il posa une main au creux de ses reins, une autre sur son épaule, et l'attira contre lui.

- Qui ne sait que la nuit a des puissances telles que les femmes y sont, comme les fleurs, plus belles(_1_), cita-t-il en commençant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Nami soupira et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir partager ce genre de moments avec Luffy. Jusque là, elle n'était même pas certaine d'en avoir envie. Mais là, elle ne doutait plus. Il était… parfait, elle n'arrêtait pas de le répéter mais c'était vrai. A la fois doux, prévenant, mais aussi étonnamment sûr de lui et séducteur, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune homme gaffeur et maladroit qui ne semblait même pas porter d'intérêt aux femmes ou au romantisme. Ou alors il se révélait soudain tellement timide qu'il balbutiait quelques phrases incompréhensibles et filait rejoindre les autres, incapable de se montrer charmeur.

Là c'était le jour et la nuit. Nulle maladresse, ou timidité. Luffy n'était plus gauche, ses gestes étaient assurés alors qu'il passait sa main dans le bas de son dos, et l'autre le long de son bras, ou dans son cou, en lui arrachant un sourire. Nulle trace de timidité alors qu'il lui relevait le menton d'un geste doux mais ferme avant de l'embrasser, doucement d'abord puis plus passionnément. Nami eut juste le temps de se demander comment il avait pu acquérir une telle confiance en lui avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et de se laisser transporter, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Franchement j'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour, dit Zoro à ses nakamas alors qu'ils regardaient tous par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que le capitaine devienne subitement un don juan ? demanda Robin.

- Euh… Comment te dire ça… On a rencontré une petite vieille qui s'est révélée être une sorcière et…

- Attendez.

Robin, sourcils froncés, tenta de se souvenir. Ca évoquait quelque chose dans son esprit…

- La petite vieille était-elle habillée toute en noire, avec une grosses verrue sur le nez et des bottines rouges ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je crois qu'on l'a déjà rencontrée, répondit-elle en repensant à la femme qui avait voulu leur vendre les potions permettant d'entendre les pensées des hommes, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- C'est vrai que la sorcière avait l'air de connaître Nami, intervint Zoro.

- Sorcière ? Argh ! s'écria Chopper. Elle aurait pu vous transformer en crapauds ! Ou pire…

- Meuh non mon pauvre, répondit Usopp d'un air supérieur. Les sorcières ne font plus ce genre de choses depuis longtemps voyons, il faut vivre avec son temps.

- Ah bon ?

- En tout cas elle avait une espèce de message pour Nami, poursuivit le sabreur. Un truc comme quoi elle n'était pas une arnaqueuse, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- D'ac-cord, fit Robin en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. Je crois que je commence à comprendre… Tiens il y a du mouvement, on dirait qu'ils vont vers notre chambre.

Zoro et Usopp la fixèrent un instant avant de se regarder.

- Non ! firent-ils en se précipitant pour se coller à la fenêtre, se cognant la tête par la même occasion.

Nami flottait littéralement alors que Luffy la conduisait à sa chambre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il embrassait si bien. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de douter. Comment pouvait-il avoir tellement d'expérience dans ce domaine ? Mais elle repoussa bien vite cette pensée, après tout il semblait s'être transformé en homme idéal en quelques heures, et l'art du baiser devait faire partie de la panoplie.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, la laissant essoufflée et chancelante avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Luffy, murmura-t-elle en le retenant par la main.

- Pas encore, ma belle Nami, répondit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. Mais bientôt…

Et sur une dernière étreinte il la lâcha et s'éloigna rapidement, la laissant songeuse. Il avait pourtant bien compris ce qu'elle lui proposait… Et il refusait ? C'était à la fois très noble, galant, sensible et… terriblement frustrant.

**oOo**

- Je crois que tu as fait une petite erreur, Nami, dit Luffy en se penchant au-dessus d'elle et en lui montrant un point sur la carte.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux mais ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine en sentant le corps de son capitaine contre son dos, son menton appuyé légèrement sur le dessus de sa tête, son odeur si particulière…

- Nami, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui. Euh…

- Là, regarde, insista-t-il en lui montrant un point sur la carte qu'il l'aidait à réaliser. Tu as fait une erreur d'un degré, ta longitude est de 48°43'600.

- Tu as raison, répondit la jeune femme en le fixant avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Je n'avais pas fait attention…

- Concentre-toi un peu, c'est important, la reprit-il, l'air sérieux.

Robin qui lisait dans un fauteuil releva vivement les yeux en entendant ça, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Luffy reprochait à Nami de ne pas être assez concentrée. C'était le monde à l'envers… Mais la navigatrice se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant. Elle buvait littéralement les paroles de leur capitaine, complètement transie d'amour. C'était assez étrange de voir Nami comme ça… Tous leurs repères étaient chamboulés et leurs nakamas ne savaient plus comment se comporter, notamment avec leur nouveau capitaine.

Il avait vraiment changé, vraiment beaucoup changé. Il s'était levé le premier et avait réveillé tout le monde à l'aube pour briquer le navire. Il avait ensuite parlé de la route à suivre avec Nami, s'était fait expliquer précisément le fonctionnement du Log Pose avant d'aller s'entraîner avec Zoro. Usopp avait été chargé de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de leur canon tandis que Chopper et Robin étaient chargés du repas.

Il donnait ses ordres d'une voix claire, déterminée et autoritaire, qui avait du mal à passer avec Zoro. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà eu un sévère accrochage ce matin, et ça ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.

Finalement, profitant que Luffy était sorti, Robin s'approcha de Nami.

- Et bien mademoiselle la navigatrice… Que penses-tu de notre capitaine ?

- C'est l'homme idéal, répondit la rousse en soupirant. Intelligent, sensible, élégant, responsable, déterminé…

- Plus rien à voir avec notre ancien Luffy qui était spontané, amusant, instinctif…

- Quoi ? Mais si voyons, c'est toujours Luffy, protesta Nami, un peu troublée. Il est juste plus… Euh… Plus mature, voilà, plus homme quoi.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Les garçons m'ont raconté qu'il a pris une espèce de potion pour changer et devenir l'homme de tes rêves.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est impossible.

- Pas plus qu'une potion qui permet d'entendre les pensées des hommes…

Nami ne put rien répondre à ça et regarda dehors, où elle voyait Luffy qui faisait la leçon à Usopp.

- Mais… Il a fait ça pour… Pour moi ?

- Pour répondre à tes attentes, oui, répondit Robin en souriant.

- C'est tellement…

- Romantique ?

- Idiot, surtout, ça pouvait être dangereux, il aurait pu s'empoisonner, s'emporta la jeune femme avant de soupirer. Mais tu as raison, c'est surtout incroyablement romantique.

- Tu vois, il a eu cette idée avant sa transformation en homme parfait, ajouta Robin en avançant vers la porte. Comme quoi, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de changer aussi radicalement pour être l'homme idéal…

Laissant Nami méditer ces paroles, elle rejoignit le pont où Luffy donnait ses consignes à ses nakamas.

- Mais voyons, on ne peut pas déjà repartir ! protesta Usopp. On doit attendre que le Log Pose soit rechargé, et puis il y a Sanji, on ne va pas le laisser là.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? répondit sèchement Luffy. Je dis juste qu'on va aller un peu à l'Est, du côté des falaises, il y a pas mal de petites criques. J'ai remarqué hier que des navires de plaisance allaient y passer la journée avec leurs riches clients.

- Et ? demanda Zoro.

- Et bien on va y aller, on sera encore dans le champ magnétique de l'île. Et là, on va leur rendre une petite visite, dit le capitaine avec un sourire peu engageant.

- On va aller leur dire bonjour ? demanda Chopper qui ne suivait plus.

- Je crois pas…

La tension venait de grimper en flèche entre Luffy et Zoro. Nami, comme mue par un sixième sens, les rejoignit sur le pont.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant près de son capitaine.

- Il y a qu'il pète les plombs, répondit Zoro, furieux. Ca commence à me gonfler, c'était marrant au début son truc de changement de personnalité, mais maintenant ça devient n'importe quoi !

Nami, perplexe, se retourna vers Robin pour avoir des explications.

- Notre capitaine veut aller attaquer un navire de plaisance et ses riches clients, si j'ai bien compris.

- Quoi ? Luffy, c'est vrai ?

- Evidemment, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Vous avez l'air d'oublier un truc, ajouta-t-il durement, c'est qu'on est des pirates.

- Je suis pas d'accord, protesta Zoro. On n'a jamais attaqué personne sans raison, on n'est pas des voleurs.

- Fallait y penser avant de rejoindre l'équipage, riposta Luffy. On est des pirates, on vole, on pille, on saborde, on tue. C'est comme ça. Maintenant si l'un de vous n'est pas content, il est libre de partir.

Et sur ces mots il se retourna et s'éloigna, furieux, alors que ses nakamas restaient sur place, surpris. Finalement Zoro regarda Nami.

- Alors, il te plaît toujours autant ton homme idéal ?

Et avant même qu'elle ait pu répondre, il s'éloigna et grimpa dans la vigie. Nami ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais Luffy n'aurait fait ça normalement, c'était totalement impossible. Pour lui, être pirate c'était naviguer, vivre des aventures, se battre mais surtout s'amuser en rencontrant des gens et en se faisant des amis. Le pillage, le meurtre… c'était à l'opposé de sa conception de la vie de pirate.

- Robin, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Toi ? Tu ne peux rien faire, tu ne peux qu'obéir aux ordres du capitaine, comme nous. Rien de plus, répondit l'archéologue avant de la laisser seule avec ses pensées et ses doutes.

Nami vécut l'attaque dans une sorte de brouillard. Le Vogue Merry, voile rentrée et pavillon baissé, s'approcha du grand navire de plaisance sous prétexte de demander de l'aide. Les marins ne se méfièrent pas en voyant Nami et Robin, visiblement en détresse. La suite se passa très rapidement, Luffy et Zoro bondirent sur le navire, provoquant la panique des plaisanciers. Aidés de Robin, ils firent le ménage parmi les marins, facilement.

Il n'y eut pas d'effusion de sang, ni de morts, tout se passa très vite. Nami, Chopper et Usopp firent le tour des passagers et récupérèrent leur argent et leurs bijoux. La jeune femme avait beau avoir fait ce genre de choses souvent, quand elle volait les pirates, ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une intense culpabilité. Elle pensait pourtant avoir échappé à tout ça en suivant Luffy…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance détestable sur le Merry. Ils avaient entravé le gouvernail de l'autre navire et ligoté les passagers pour être sûrs de ne pas être suivis. Ils avaient ensuite retrouvé la crique dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés, et s'étaient séparés sans échanger une parole. Zoro, Chopper et Usopp, comme elle, étaient honteux de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Robin, elle, avait fait bien pire mais comprenait le conflit moral qui agitait ses nakamas. Luffy, lui sentait que les autres lui en voulaient, mais il campait sur ses positions.

Ils dînèrent tous chacun de leur côté avant de rejoindre leurs chambres. Nami n'avait pas revu Luffy et ne l'avait pas cherché non plus. Ce que Robin lui avait dit, et les évènements de la journée, tout ça tournait dans sa tête. Elle avait beau être sous le charme du jeune homme depuis ce changement radical, l'ancien Luffy lui manquait beaucoup. Ses pitreries, ses gamineries… Ca lui tapait sur les nerfs mais maintenant qu'elles avaient disparues, elles lui manquaient cruellement. Sa spontanéité aussi, sa manière de ne rien comprendre, de toujours agir à l'instinct, souvent avec raison. Et sa conscience surtout, jamais il n'aurait attaqué ce navire. Sous aucun prétexte.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand on frappa doucement à la trappe de sa chambre. Pensant que c'était Robin, elle lui dit d'entrer sans se retourner. Mais tout de suite elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée, ça n'était pas l'archéologue. Cette présence reconnaissable entre mille, cette aura de puissance qui l'entourait, presqu'animale. Elle sursauta quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Sentant son souffle dans son cou, elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner.

- Nami, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non mais… Luffy, attaquer les navires comme ça, c'est pas toi. Et c'est pas nous non plus.

- Je le sais, répondit-il en se serrant un peu plus contre elle. Mais nous sommes des pirates.

- Mais pas ce genre de pirates, rétorqua-t-elle en se détachant de lui à regret.

Se retournant, elle se sentit faiblir. Elle se noyait littéralement dans ses yeux, incapable de lui en vouloir alors qu'il lui faisait un sourire canaille. Elle voulut à nouveau protester mais il la serra contre lui et lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser, lui coupant toute volonté de résister. Quand il la sentit se détendre, il mit fin à leur étreinte.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, souffla-t-il en sortant quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon.

Nami ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. C'était le plus beau bracelet qu'elle ait jamais vu, serti de diamants et d'un gros rubis, brillant de mille feux à la lumière de la lampe à pétrole.

- Luffy…

- Il te plaît ? demanda-t-il en l'attachant à son poignet. Je l'ai pris à une femme, sur le navire. Dès que je l'ai vu je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux sur ton poignet si fin, ajouta-t-il en embrassant l'intérieur de son poignet, et si délicat, continua-t-il en faisant remonter ses baisers à l'intérieur de son avant-bras, jusque dans la pliure du coude. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Tu es contente ?

Aveuglée par le bijou hors de prix accroché à son bras et par les baisers de son capitaine, la jeune femme se jeta à son cou et se serra contre lui en l'embrassant fougueusement, longuement, laissant courir ses mains sur son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle.

- Luffy, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Vas fermer la trappe…

Le jeune homme la regarda et elle répondit à sa question muette par un nouveau baiser. Elle était sûre d'elle.

**oOo**

L'humeur était morose autour de la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Combien de temps elle a dit que durait la potion ? demanda une nouvelle fois Chopper.

- Elle l'a pas dit, elle a juste dit qu'il resterait pas comme ça, répondit encore une fois Usopp.

- Ca veut dire que son trip du « je suis un pirate pur et dur » peut durer encore longtemps…, ajouta Zoro qui en avait même perdu l'envie de boire.

- Luffy me manque, murmura le petit renne.

- Bah y en a une qui se plaint pas du changement en tout cas, marmonna le sabreur d'un air blasé.

La caravelle était petite et, malgré tous leurs efforts, les pirates n'avaient pu ignorer ce qui se passait entre leurs deux nakamas, privés de sommeil par le bruit de leurs ébats nocturnes. Nami et Luffy ne furent donc pas très bien reçus quand ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine en se tenant par la main, un sourire réjoui sur le visage et les yeux brillants. Les deux jeunes gens comprirent tout de suite la raison de leur hostilité et ils évitèrent le « vous avez bien dormi ? » qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer à la cantonade.

Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher, même furtivement, et de se regarder en souriant, tout aux souvenirs de leur nuit. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils étaient loin d'être discrets et leurs amis se sentaient de plus en plus gênés.

- Mais pourquoi le cuistot est pas là pour voir ça ? marmonna Zoro, déçu de ne pouvoir se moquer de son nakama transi d'amour.

Finalement ils sortirent tous sur le pont et se dirigèrent vers la figure de proue.

- Bon les amis, dit soudain Luffy, une main autour de la taille de Nami. L'expérience d'hier a été concluante alors on va remettre ça.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune capitaine ne se démonta pas devant ce cri du cœur, les yeux fixés sur la ville côtière.

- Voyons, on en a parlé hier soir, lui dit Nami. Je croyais que tu avais compris…

- J'ai bien compris, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord.

- Mais…

Nami se détacha de lui et le regarda, surprise et un peu peinée.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble que je vais changer ma façon de faire, lui dit-il durement. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est moi le capitaine, je donne les ordres et vous obéissez. C'est tout. Merde, on est des pirates ou quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura la jeune femme. Tu peux être doux et sensible et l'instant d'après, tu es impitoyable.

- Je suis comme tu voulais que je sois, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ca n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Les larmes aux yeux, Nami ne put répondre. Elle avait créé un monstre. Diablement séduisant le monstre, mais quand même. Où étaient l'insouciance, la générosité et l'humour du garçon qu'elle aimait ? Et il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé…

- Luffy où est ton chapeau ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Ce vieux machin miteux qui me faisait passer pour un bouseux ? répondit-il d'un air blasé. Bah, il est dans ta chambre mais tu peux le jeter à la mer si tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de traîner ce truc aussi longtemps…

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, protesta Nami. C'est ton trésor !

- C'est n'importe quoi, répondit-il avec ennui. Et puis c'est toi mon trésor maintenant, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Mais cette fois-ci le charme n'opéra pas et elle le repoussa.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce chapeau est important pour toi. Enfin, il est important pour Luffy, le vrai ! C'est… C'est le chapeau du futur seigneur des pirates !

- Justement, j'en ai plus besoin. Vous croyez encore à cette connerie ? Le One Piece ? Franchement, il faut être un peu con pour courir les mers et prendre autant de risques… Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un hypothétique trésor, dont on ne connaît même pas l'emplacement en plus ?

Trop soufflés pour répondre, les autres le regardaient comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

- On ne va pas faire ça, on va devenir de vrais pirates. On va attaquer les villes et les navires riches et vous verrez que d'ici peu on l'aura rassemblé le plus grand trésor de tous les temps. N'est-ce pas Nami ?

Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme soit enthousiaste à cette idée mais il fut surpris en la voyant tremblante et très pâle.

- Et ton rêve ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et les nôtres ? ajouta Zoro, une main sur ses sabres.

- Oubliez un peu ces conneries, répondit le jeune homme. Les rêves c'est pour les gosses, ça n'a aucune importance…

Nami le gifla sèchement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, avant de prendre le bracelet qu'il avait volé pour elle et de le jeter sur le sol dans un geste de défi.

- Et bien petite, lança soudain une voix nasillarde venant de l'extérieur du navire. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'homme de tes rêves ?

Tout le monde se précipita au bastingage pour voir Sanji, la sorcière accrochée à son bras, qui attendait pour rejoindre ses nakamas. Il avait la bouche tremblante et le visage très pâle, et Zoro résista à l'envie de lui demander comment s'était passé son week-end. Mais quand le cuisinier vit les larmes de Nami, il oublia les deux jours horribles qu'il venait de subir.

- Nami-swan ? demanda-t-il en la voyant. Qu'est-ce que…

Mais la vieille femme le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le navire.

- Alors ?

- Je… Ce n'est pas lui l'homme de mes rêves, dit Nami en retenant ses sanglots, c'était l'ancien Luffy. Le vrai. Je veux le retrouver…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…, répondit la vieille avec un sourire.

- Les gars ?

Les Mugiwaras se retournèrent d'un bloc en entendant la voix de Luffy, débarrassée de toute dureté. Le jeune homme, l'air complètement perdu, regardait ses vêtements et tirait sur le col de sa chemise, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de les ébouriffer.

- C'est quoi ces fringues ? Et pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Et… Nami, tu pleures ? réalisa-t-il soudain, inquiet. Ca va pas ? T'es malade ? T'es triste ? Pourquoi t'es triste ? Zoro ! cria-t-il en se tournant vers le sabreur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Au lieu de protester, l'épéiste se mit à sourire et se précipita vers son capitaine pour lui taper dans le dos, comme Usopp et Chopper. Ils étaient tous soulagés de voir que leur capitaine était redevenu lui-même. Luffy, lui, ne comprenait rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Luffy, demanda Nami en essuyant ses larmes, tu… Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Bah, je me souviens qu'il y avait une petite vieille qui m'a fait boire une potion pour devenir l'homme de tes r… Euh… Mais où est mon chapeau ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain, trop heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet.

- Tu l'as laissé dans ma chambre.

- Ah bon ? Bizarre…

Et il s'y précipita pour récupérer son précieux couvre-chef, balançant au passage ses bottes à l'autre bout du pont et remontant les jambes de son pantalon. Nami soupira, mais la main de Robin posée sur son épaule la réconforta un peu et elle sécha ses dernières larmes.

- Elle est quand même super balèze la sorcière, dit Usopp en se retournant. Bah… Elle est où ?

Sanji sursauta en se rendant compte que la vieille femme avait disparu sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Je suis libre ! cria-t-il en tombant à genoux, soulagé.

- Toi tu vas avoir des trucs à nous raconter…, dit Zoro en l'observant.

- Laisse-moi profiter de mon bonheur, Marimo.

**oOo**

Nami soupira, accoudée au bastingage. Ils avaient rapidement quitté la petite île, de peur que leurs victimes de la veille ne fassent intervenir la Marine pour les retrouver. Ils n'avaient pas raconté ce passage de son aventure à Luffy, ils savaient qu'il aurait culpabilisé. Et elle ne lui avait pas raconté non plus à quel point leur relation avait évoluée. Elle savait qu'il aurait été gêné et que leur amitié risquait d'être gâchée à jamais. Elle devrait porter seul le poids de son erreur.

Elle culpabilisait. Elle était responsable de tout ça. C'était à cause de ses reproches, de son sale caractère que Luffy avait voulu changer, pour devenir l'homme qu'elle pourrait aimer. Dire que si la potion n'avait pas été temporaire, il serait resté comme ça. Il aurait abandonné son précieux chapeau, et ses rêves, leurs rêves… Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle comprenait maintenant que c'était son irresponsabilité, cette insouciance, cette légèreté qu'elle aimait. Comme les grimaces qu'il lui faisait pendant les repas, pour la faire rire et recracher la nourriture. Comme sa manie de voler dans son assiette, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle allait le surprendre et lui taper sur la main. Et il faisait ça justement pour ce fugace contact…

Il n'avait pas besoin de changer, il était parfait comme il était. Un grand enfant, capable de se montrer sérieux, courageux et prêt à tout pour les personnes qu'il aimait, et surtout prêt à tout pour ses rêves.

- C'est le propre de l'amour véritable, murmura-t-elle en regardant les étoiles, laisser une personne être ce qu'elle est vraiment(_2_).

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Nami ?

La jeune femme ne sursauta pas mais ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la sensation qu'elle ressentait quand il s'approchait d'elle comme ça, ce matin encore.

- Rien, une phrase qui m'est revenue comme ça.

- C'était… beau. Je crois.

Nami soupira. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'entre elle et lui c'était impossible, que ça ne se ferait jamais. Ils n'étaient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde au même moment. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il se tordait nerveusement les mains, visiblement gêné. Elle était loin sa belle assurance qui la faisait fondre.

- J'ai une drôle d'impression, lui avoua-t-il. Comme si j'avais fait des trucs pas joli, joli, ces derniers jours.

- Mais non, répondit-elle en tentant d'être convaincante. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien eu… d'important. Rien du tout.

- C'est vrai ? Ah je me sens mieux, fit-il en soupirant, visiblement soulagé.

S'il savait… Baissant les yeux pour cacher son trouble, elle passa près de lui, le frôlant. Luffy sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais sans comprendre quoi… Soudain son regard s'éclaira et, laissant parler son instinct, il la retint par le bras. Puis il l'enlaça et, la renversant en arrière d'un geste décidé, il l'embrassa, sans hésiter. D'abord surprise, Nami répondit aussitôt à son baiser et le temps s'arrêta pour eux.

- Argh…, gémit Sanji qui regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, en mordant dans le manche de sa chemise.

- Donc tu disais que tu t'es retrouvé dans une réunion de petites vieilles qui se sont toutes jetées sur toi pour te pincer les fesses ? dit Zoro, pressé de savoir la suite.

- Mais-Mais… Qu'est-ce… ils…

- Oh ça ! fit le sabreur d'un air détaché. Oui, nous aussi on a des choses à te raconter, notamment des choses qui se sont passées la nuit dernière. Tu devrais t'asseoir, love-sourcil…

* * *

1 Citation d'Alfred de Musset.

* * *

2 Citation de Jim Morrison.


End file.
